What now?
by chantelle222
Summary: When Nick leaves Zoe and their daughter to start a new life the years fly by and he realises how much he is missing them an decides to return but little did he know they had long since moved on...
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm like an insomniac and I'm so bored so I decided to write this. I hope you like it. It's basically a story about Max and Zoe. Like Nick has a child with Zoe they break up blah blah blah…**

"Please, Please Nick." Zoe begged her heels clicking along the floor as she chased after Nick

"Please what. I have to leave it's were my mind is telling me to go and to be fair we both know my mind is better than yours." Nick said exiting the Ed doors.

"But what about all your friends and family and what about Violet? Do you understand how hard this will be to tell her her daddy's gone and may never come back?"

"No but I'm sure you'll cope, after all you are the strong woman that I loved."

"Oh Nick your so selfish what will Violet think? My dad ran away because he was selfish because Nick that's what I'm going to tell her."

But with that last sentence he got so fed up and he drove away.

Zoes Pov

How can he just leave? That selfish idoit after everything we went through. With a bit of luck he will return I hope he does because ii need his help.

End of POV

Zoe made her way back to the Ed and slumped herself down at her desk. She couldn't see because of the mountain of paper work piled on her desk. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called and the door swung open to reveal Tess. As she did so Zoe's paperwork flung everywhere and Zoe began to swear.

"Sorry." Tess spoke. She already knew she was angry and didn't want to make Zoe even madder.

"Its fine, how can I help you?" Zoe asked

"Violets in the staffroom with Charlie." This made Zoe's heart sink. What was she going to tell her precious daughter? She couldn't tell her the truth as she was still trying to her head around it herself…


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way out of her office and into the staffroom where she saw Violet playing with Charlie. Just then reality hit her. She didn't need Nick! She picked up Violet and placed her on her shoulders. As she did so Violet began to laugh.

"Mummy pretend to be a horse." Violet spoke.

Zoe galloped her way out of the ED with Violet laughing on her shoulders. When they arrived home Zoe put on the little mermaid which Violet watched while Zoe wondered what to cook.

In the end she ended up ordering them a pizza and a kebab to share. She ordered them a ham and pineapple pizza and an hour later Violet was laid flat out on the sofa. Zoe carried her upstairs and placed her in her bedroom. Her walls which were scarlet made Zoe feel a bit sick. Nick had designed and painted that room.

Zoe made her way to the living room to clear up. After she had done so she laid herself onto her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry its short but ill update some more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later…

As Zoe woke up her alarm began to beep which meant it was five in the morning and her shift began in three hours. Luckily for her she was on the same shift as Max. Ever since Nick left Max and Zoe had become good friends and unknown to the ED had started dating.

After she had showered and prepared for the morning she woke Violet up to get her ready for school. She got Violet to school on time and arrived at work early for a change. She made her way to her office and plonked herself on the chair. She was glad her daughter had accepted the fact her father had left.

Back in the Ed…

" Mr Jordan what are you doing back here?" Charlie asked

"Im here to speak to Zoe, Do you know where her office is by any chance since the ED has become a maze?" Nick replied following Charlie to her office.

Back in the office…

Max and zoe were now sat in the office on here sofa unknown to them Nick was stood right outside. They were rather cosy when someone walked into the office. She didn't know how though because only Zoe and Max knew her code. She looked up her hand was no longer entwined with Max's as they had wanted to keep it a secret.

Nick stood in the doorway and Max noticed the rivalry going on between them so he left them to it.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked Nick still in disbelief.

"Well I came back here as I realised what I was missing so I came back now what time can I come round tonight to see Violet?" Nick asked

"Why would I let you see her after you bailed on us two years ago!?"

"Because she is my daughter and I have rights." Nick spoke becoming very agitated with Zoe's stubbornness.

"Well you can't!"

Nicks anger boiled in his blood and his hand reached out full force and slapped Zoe and walked out of her office. Once he had left her office she broke down. The slap had caused her much pain and she could feel it turning red. She looked in the mirror and could see the hand mark forming along her left cheek. She quickly ran out of her office and round the corner where her and Max met and she collapsed against the wall letting the tears flow down her rosy cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A while later Max left on his break hoping to catch Zoe. As he rounded the corner he heard Zoe crying so he ran and knelt down next to her. She lifted her head up and Max spotted the bright red mark on her left cheek which was now swelling up.

"What happened Zoe?" Max asked kneeling towards her cradelling her in his arms.

"Nick slapped me." She stammered.

Max took Zoe to the ED to get checked out. As he exited he spotted Nick…

**Dum Dum Dum what do you think will happen next? …**


	6. Chapter 6

"OI NICK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Max shouted

"Well I'm going home what does it look like?" Nick replied

That was it! Max ran up to Nick and slapped him across his face. Tess noticed this and ran to intervene.

"YOU DARE SLAP HER AGAIN!" Max shouted

"Slap who?" Tess asked who was now stood in front of them.

"ZOE! HE SLAPPED ZOE!" Max shouted

"IS this true Nick?" Tess asked

"Yes she shouldn't be such a bitch then should she!" Nick replied

That was it Max lost it. He pushed past Tess and grabbed nick around his neck and flung him to the floor knocking him unconscious.


End file.
